Goodbye, Old Friend
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: The last moments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiazrdry, and one person stays to the very end. My first K rated fic... oh the horror!


**Goodbye Old Friend**

The place had seen many people come and go over the years, and borne witness to some pretty gruesome fights. Its halls had one been filled with laughter, and the sounds of the friends made and lost. Harry stood in the middle of the very large hall and took a long hard look around it. The disrepair of the castle in its final years of operation showed with parts of walls missing large chunks here and there, and dust and dirt littered the floor. Harry withdrew his wand and did several spells and he patched up the holes as well as cleaning up the floor. If the place was going to be demolished, then by God Harry was going to let it go out with style! The tables had long since vanished, but Harry conjured five tables with all the chairs to go with them. Harry looked up and saw that the banners had been removed – they got replaced by another wave of Harry's wand. He took another look around and then went into the entrance hall, but stopped to close the doors – which seemed stupid when you considered what was going to happen.

Harry went along corridors that had once been heaving with life, and which now echoed only with the sound of his footsteps. He took the long route to his next destination, and passed the Charms classroom where he had been taught by the diminutive Professor Flitwick, past the old Transfiguration classroom where strict but fair McGonagall had held reign. Harry even took a brief visit to the Potions dungeons where Snape had seemed so evil, but had actually been working for Dumbledore all the time. Harry soon arrived at one of the tallest towers, and noted that the portrait that had once guarded the place had been removed and taken to the new school.

He went inside and saw the bare shell of what had been on of the houses common rooms, and only the large fireplace remained. Harry went up the stone steps and went into one of the dorms, and stared at where he had once slept. Like the rest of the castle, it was completely bare, but Harry could see the beds, tables, and everything else that had once been in this room. On a momentary impulse, he went to where his bed had been, and started picking at the stone floor. Several slabs came loose, and revealed a square box with dust on it. It contained a single prank from WWW, and Harry set it off – despite there being no one else to see the effects. Harry allowed himself a smile before leaving the room for the last time. He returned to the common room and took a long and loving around and then spotted something glinting in the sunshine. Harry went over and picked it up – it was a small shot glass with the Gryffindor crest fired inside. He put it into his pocket and then left after closing the doors behind him. Once more he walked alone down the empty classrooms and to the head teachers office, and glanced at the place where he spent many hours over the years. Nothing remained as even the portraits had been removed for safe keeping and storage. The Library was also devoid of all the books, shelves, desks tables and people that had once occupied its spaces. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly time, and so with a slightly heavy hearts Harry left for the final time and then headed to the front doors. Harry took one last look at the entrance hall where he had first entered Hogwarts all those years ago, and then Harry James Potter became the last ever person to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everything was set for the final act, and Harry saw Hermione waiting for him.

"All set" she asked.

"Yeah" Harry said, and looked towards the castle. A official passed Harry a small box, and he took it and fingered the large black button in the centre. Harry felt something was in order, and so he began to count. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0" and at zero he pressed the button all the way in. There was a split second's pause before the explosion occurred. Detonation packs exploded around the castle walls, and made large chunks fly away as deadly missiles. The explosions went right around the outside, and then ran over the many towers and turrets. The castle fought to stay alive, but the strain was too much. It started with the towers and then the castle seemed to fall in on itself in on itself with a lot of grace.

"Goodbye, Old Friend" Harry said quietly. As he saw it finish its death throws, Harry thought of one thing.

Hogwarts might have gone, but its legacy would last forever.

**A/N:**

**My fastest fic yet… done in less then 5 hours!**

**Done on a moments thought and after watching the Babylon 5 finale. In fact there is a direct reference when Harry picks up the shot glass. Garibaldi does the same in the final episode just before the crew leave the station.**

**This is a one off, and I hope you liked it.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
